


Distraction

by blackrock_soldier



Series: Ex gang member Sips/Nerdy Sjin [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrock_soldier/pseuds/blackrock_soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips shows up at Sjins house unexpectedly wanting to see him. Though Sjin shouldn't let him in, of course he does. Slightly NSFW. Things are implied. Teen!Sjips. / Yogscast fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

There was a soft knock against the window. Sjin had been steadily working on his homework for almost an hour. He had finally been able to escape his nosy relatives to do so, but now he had an even bigger nuisance on his hands.

Getting up, he went to open the window and looked down into the dark backyard. Just barely he could see a face that usually meant trouble for him. “Sipsy, What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to see you, of course,” He answered, trying not to be too loud, “Will you come down here?”

Sjin shook his head. “I refuse to leave this room. Sorry, but half of my crazy family is down there.”

“Why?” Sips asked, puzzled.

“Why what?”

“Why is your family here?”

Sjin was a bit surprised, but not much. “It’s Thanksgiving, Sips. You know, families come together to eat turkey and stuff like that?”

“Oh...That’s today?”

“Yes.”

He just stared at Sjin for a second. The concept didn’t seem to matter much to him. “... Well, Can I come up there then?”

Sjin sighed, “I don’t know if that’s a good idea either. If my parents found you here-”

“Please.” Sips begged, “Just for a minute. I haven’t seen you in so long.”

It really wasn’t a good idea. If his parents found out he was dating a former gang member, they would lose their shit. Not only that. They would definitely be against it with Sips being a boy. It was just a can of worms Sjin would rather not open but he couldn’t bring himself to push him away. “Fine... but you have to promise to be quiet.”

“Of course. Quiet is my middle name.” Sips said, with a grin.

Sjin rolled his eyes, “Just get up here.”

More athletic than his boyfriend would ever be, Sips climbed straight up the side of the house and came through the window. It took him no time at all to grab his love by the waist and plant a kiss on his soft lips. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do that.”

Blushing, Sjin chuckled, “Jeez, always so embarrassing.”

Sips gave him another. “I’ve been lonely without you.”

Holding him tightly, Sjin laid his head on his chest, “I’ve been lonely too.”

It made Sips incredibly happy to hear that he had been missed as well. He rarely got to hear sweet words come from Sjin and it made him want to glomp him, but he held back; Allowing himself to let go.

Sjin watched him wander around his room, picking up every trinket and laughing at his nerdy posters. Though it frustrated him, it was soothing to have him visit for awhile even if he did have a couple questions running through his mind. “Hey, Sipsy?”

“What is it?” He had just opened the closet and stepped in.

“How come you didn’t know it was Thanksgiving? I know you are probably a bit too rough to celebrate it but you have some pretty cool parents. Do they not celebrate it?”

There was a pause as he disappeared into the closet, but he soon came out wearing a silly hat with cat ears Sjin had gotten some time ago. “How do I look?”

Sjin snorted at the sight. “Wow. You look strange. It would be funny to see you beat someone up in that. Add insult to injury.”

Sips laughed too. “That’s not a bad idea. I may have to just for you.”

“Ha, yeah. That would be something. I don’t know if anyone would fight you with that on though. They’d probably think you were a mad man.”

“Heh, I am a mad man, Sjinny boy. Didn’t you know?”

“Hah! I may be the only one who does know.”

They both laughed but soon muffled themselves to stop from alerting everyone in the house. The question was almost lost, but Sips wasn’t ignoring it. “I’ll be honest with you, Sjin. I knew it was Thanksgiving when I came here. My parents didn’t want to celebrate it with me though. We love each other and all that junk, but I would rather celebrate it with you so here I am; Sneaking in your window like some sort of delinquent.”

“Oh.” Sjin was rather surprised it was that simple. “And what do you mean some sort? You are a delinquent.”

He rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah. Former gang member and all that. Why can’t you just let me do what I want?”

“I do. I let you come in through my window.”

“Oh, right.”

They both laughed again, as Sips moved closer. He held his hand, and smiled at his lovely boyfriend. “You know, I may just have to stay longer than I thought because I don’t think I can leave you again.”

Sjin giggled, “Oh, but Sipsy, I’ve got homework to do.”

A sly smile crossed Sips lips, “Oh, but Sjin, I want to do you.”

As Sjin was laid on his back and Sips kissed him sweetly, a knock was heard at the door. They both jumped in unison as a voice came from the other side, “Sjin! I heard laughing! Is there someone in there with you?”

“Of course not mom!”

The doorknob was turned and the door was swung open. She looked pissed, but softened as she saw her son sitting at his desk as always.

“I’m just doing my homework.” he said, scribbling gibberish on the paper to complete the illusion.

“I see...” She looked around the room suspiciously before looking back at him. “I did hear laughing though.”

“I-I was laughing because I thought of a funny joke I heard earlier.” He said quickly, trying to cover his tracks.

She looked at him weirdly before making a face, “Okay, crazy. When you’re done, you really should come downstairs and talk to your relatives. Being a recluse really isn’t good. Maybe you should try finding a girlfriend or something.”  
“M-mom!” He exclaimed, going bright in the face.

“Just a thought.” She said, grinning as she closed the door.

He let out a huge relieved sigh before he began erasing the nonsense off his paper. It had been close, but his boyfriend had managed to jump out the window just in time. He was definitely on the other side of the street now, running home with his hat and a huge grin on his face. The image made him laugh but he did so quietly as he went back to finishing his homework, but this time he was distracted. Oh well, at least he wouldn’t be done in time to have to go downstairs.


End file.
